


you and me and everything in-between

by returnsandreturns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, and love each other, and they have a threesome, but only the second one really, in which amy and jake are loose cannon sexually ambiguous cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: Jake’s brain shuts down for a moment after Amy says it, mouth falling open. Amy’s straddling his hips, sitting on top of him in an NYPD t-shirt and nothing else.“A—a what?” he asks. “Did you just—what?”Amy smiles awkwardly and shrugs, repeats, “I’ve got a friend from college who’s coming to visit and—we could maybe have a threesome.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on Tumblr in like half an hour with no editing but Jake and Amy are beautiful queers in love and you cannot tell me otherwise

Jake’s brain shuts down for a moment after Amy says it, mouth falling open. Amy’s straddling his hips, sitting on top of him in an NYPD t-shirt and nothing else.

“A—a what?” he asks. “Did you just— _what?_ ”

Amy smiles awkwardly and shrugs, repeats, “I’ve got a friend from college who’s coming to visit and—we could maybe have a threesome.”

“. . .Amy,” he says. “ _Santiago.”_

“You sound horrified,” Amy says, sighing. “God, I’m sorry, I horrified you. I thought guys were into this kind of thing.”

She starts to climb off of him and Jake grabs her waist to keep her there, laughing. He leans up to press a kiss to her mouth, and Amy raises her eyebrows at him when they part.

“This is not my horrified voice,” Jake says. “You’ve heard my horrified voice, after that one case with the animal hoarding and the—”

“Ugh, don’t say it,” Amy says, making a face.

“The _dead maggoty raccoon_ ,” Jake says. “See? That was my horrified voice. This—” he moves his hands down to slide them underneath Amy’s t-shirt, wrapping them around her waist again, feeling when Amy takes a deep nervous breath before he lowers his voice and continues, “ _This_ is my _oh my god, my girlfriend is amazing_ voice.”

“Yeah?” Amy asks, smiling.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jake repeats.

*

After Jake shows Amy exactly how amazing he thinks she is— _twice_ —he wipes his face off on her sheets and crawls up to lay down next to her, where she’s blissed out and smiling.

“You really took my notes to heart,” she says, turning her head to give him a soft look.

“I aim to please,” Jake says. “You, I mean. Sexually.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Amy says, leaning in to kiss him on the nose.

“Hey,” Jake says. “Speaking of being pleased sexually, tell me about your adventurous college friend. Were you two sorority sisters? Did you have sexy pillow fights? Can _we_ have a sexy pillow fight?”

“I wasn’t a sorority girl,” Amy says. “Brian was in a frat, but it was one of those academic ones, not the gross ones.”

“Who’s Brian?” Jake asks.

“My college friend,” Amy says.

“. . .is that a cool modern gender ambiguous girl’s name?” Jake asks, faintly.

“No,” Amy says. “Brian’s a guy.”

“You’re really full of surprises,” Jake says. “You want to sleep with two guys?”

“I kind of thought— _you_ might want to,” Amy says, sitting up to look down at him. “Not two guys—that would be okay, too, though, I’m cool—but one. And me.”

Jake stares at the ceiling for awhile, working through it in his head. On the one hand: sexy sorority girl fantasies. Feathers everywhere. Ladies kissing in a totally appreciative but not objectifying way.

On the other hand.

Dudes kissing. Maybe there are some feathers there. It’s not—it’s not bad.

Amy smooths a hand up and down his arm, looking concerned until he sits up and says, in one breath, “Yeah, okay, let’s do it.”

*

“Have you kissed a guy before?” Amy asks, over dinner the next day.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Jake asks.

“Yep,” Amy says, smirking. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Eduardo Meyers, sophomore year of high school,” Jake says, holding up one finger. “We ironically made out during a game of Spin the Bottle only he was the only one being ironic, I was super into it.”

“Aww,” Amy says. “Baby Jake.”

“Don’t interrupt my gay backstory,” Jake says, holding up a second finger. “Some guy at a club in college who was mysteriously not turned off by my complete inability to dance like someone who isn’t have a seizure. And three—Boyle.”

“Shut up,” Amy says, grinning and hitting the table, jostling their plates. “Except don’t, tell me everything.”

“It was just a bro hug gone terribly awry—nobody should ever let me near tequila—and _you_ will not speak a word of it,” Jake says, pointing at her with the three fingers he was holding up.

“Does Gina know?” Amy asks.

“ _No, she does not_ ,” Jake says. “And she never will. Now—tell me about your lesbian experimentation.”

“You know my friend Victoria?”

“Hot Victoria?” Jake asks, then winces. “Oh my god, I only call her that in my head, I’m so sorry and you are way hotter.”

“We dated for five months,” Amy says, smiling when Jake gapes at her.

“Wait, are you legit bi?” he asks.

“Yeah, I guess so. Are you?” she asks, smiling wider.

“All signs seem to point to that,” Jake says. “I guess we’ll find out for sure next week when we have a sexy devil’s threesome. Geez. Is it possible that we’re, like, a really, _really_ cool couple?”

“It’s possible,” Amy says, reaching over to lace their fingers together on top of the table.

“Somebody should make a movie about us,” Jake says, shaking his head. “Two sexually ambiguous loose cannon cops, upholding the law, banging some dudes—wait, nope, I’m describing porn.”

*

Brian’s really nice. Brian laughs at Jake’s jokes and has big hands and dark skin and smiles at them both like they have a big wonderful secret—which they do. They do have a secret. A sexy secret.

“Do we really get to have sex with this weirdly perfect dude?” he whispers to Amy, while they’re out having dinner.

“If you can be cool about it,” she whispers back.

“I thought we established that we’re both incredibly cool,” he whispers back, frowning.

“So,” Brian says, giving them an amused look. “I can hear everything you’re saying? Now might be a good time to talk this whole thing out.”

“This whole thing,” Jake says, “meaning the sex?”

“Yes,” Brian says, laughing. “The sex.”

*

They talk it out like rational adults and Jake only blushes and nervously laughs, like, through most of it, and Amy holds his hand under the table and says, “I want to watch you two. Is that okay?”

“I’m okay with that,” Brian says. “Jake?”

“Yeah,” Jake whispers, then clears his throat and says, too loudly, “Yes, absolutely, I’d love to have sex with you while my girlfriend watches.”

The couple next to them turns to look at them with wide eyes.

“Sounds like we have a plan, then,” Brian says, brightly. “Should we skip dessert and get straight to it?”

“CHECK, PLEASE,” Jake says, giving up on being able to control the volume of his voice in favor of flagging down their waiter. Amy squeezes his hand under the table.

*

There’s a whole foreplay thing where Jake kisses Amy and Amy kisses Brian and Brian kisses Jake and it’s all very slow and wet and kind of blurry in the aftermath, the aftermath being Jake naked and on his knees with Amy’s fingers buried inside of him and his face buried in his arms.

“How are you doing?” Brian asks, rubbing his back.

“Good,” Jake says, muffled. “Oh my god, this is good.”

“Good,” Brian repeats, warmly. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Maybe,” Jake says, squirming backwards a little before he sits up a little to look at him. “How do I know that?”

“Do you want to get fucked?” Brian asks, his voice going low and honey smooth. Jake drops his head back down to moan.

“I’m ready,” he says, a little high-pitched.

Amy pets his side as she slowly pulls her fingers out, and Jake aches for the contact until she’s moving around to sit by his head, switching places with Brian. She slides fingers into his hair and says, “You sure?”

He lifts his head.

“I’m sure that you need to kiss me right now,” he says, pushing up on his arms, and Amy smiles and leans down to kiss him gently.

“You look so good like this,” she says, moving so she’s sitting cross-legged in front of him and he can rest his head on her bare thigh, turning his head to press a kiss to it. Brian’s rubbing his hip.

“Breathe through it, okay?” he murmurs, and Jake makes an agreeable noise, taking a deep breath as Brian pushes inside of him. It’s a stretch, but Brian’s slow and careful and Amy’s making soothing noises and petting his head and it’s not long before Jake’s _ready_. Like, really ready, pushing back to take more and groaning when Brian gives it to him.

“How does it feel?” Amy asks, softly.

Jake noses against her thigh for a minute before he moans as Brian pulls out and thrusts back, saying with her mouth open against her skin, “Kind of amazing.”

“Kind of?” Brian asks. “I’ll have to step it up.”

Brian _steps it up_.

*

Jake comes first, with Amy moving to kneel next to him and jerk him off while she presses kisses to his back where it’s arched up. Brian follows eventually because he has ridiculous stamina.

They take turns eating Amy out because, frankly, she deserves it for setting up this shindig, and after she comes apart with Brian’s tongue on her and Jake’s mouth on hers, they cuddle. Group cuddling is weird, but not bad—Jake’s smushed up between them, on his back with Brian’s head resting against the top of his and Amy’s head on his shoulder.

“Wow,” Jake says.

“Did you have fun?” Amy asks, happily.

“ _So_ much fun,” Jake says, smiling at the ceiling before he nudges Brian with an elbow. “When are you coming to the city again?”

“Maybe sooner than I expected,” Brian says, laughing.

They fall asleep together, and Jake feels kind of small and very warm and—safe. He definitely feels safe. He doesn’t know if that’s a normal post-threesome feeling, but he’s kind of psyched to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow on tumblr](returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) for more~


End file.
